


Run Boy Run

by C1rcuit, TVBB0M0MENT



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Platonic Relationships, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1rcuit/pseuds/C1rcuit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVBB0M0MENT/pseuds/TVBB0M0MENT
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo run away from this hellhole called 'L'Manburg'
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Run Boy Run

Running was all that was on his mind. Nothing could possibly bring him to look back, nothing. Stride by stride he continues to grow farther away from his beloved home, the place he fought to protect. He could hear voices behind him as he continued running. 

‘They’re chasing me, aren’t they?’ he thought.

He still didn’t care to look back. He didn’t want to see the faces that damaged him to this state, especially his best friend...Tubbo. Tubbo had hurt Tommy the most in this recent event. Tommy burnt down George’s new house as a prank, along with Ranboo. During the trial, Tommy tried his best to weasel his way out of it, claiming that George ‘couldn’t see’ what happened. This only hurt his case more, as well as his friendships. When Fundy pulled the final lever, Tommy quickly pulled out his water bucket, merely saving his life. He took this opportunity to escape. He took out his diamond pickaxe and broke through the walls. That’s when he started running. He wanted to be as far away as he could be from L’Manburg, not wanting to be hurt anymore.

Tommy stopped after what seems like 15 minutes, but was actually 45 minutes of running. He was really tired, so he decided to sit down on the edge of a cliff under a tall taiga tree, he watched the sunset with fresh tear streaks running down his face.

BACK IN L’MANBURG

Everyone had forgotten about Tommy fleeing away after the court case, so they decided to start a campfire for tonight and tell stories. Tubbo offered to collect firewood for the fire and headed out to the more farther woods so they can keep the nice scenery around New L’Manburg. Tubbo reached a nice spot to collect firewood and noticed a dark silhouette sitting under a tree, faint sobs coming from the unknown person. Tubbo walked over slowly to investigate the sobbing silhouette, which it turned out to be Tommy, who had ran away hours prior. 

“Tommy..? Are you okay?” Tubbo asked. Tommy jumped and saw Tubbo, looking at him with concern in his eyes.

Tubbo nearly gasped as he saw his tear stained face. He had never seen Tommy in this sort of state before. Tommy only shook his head no, and turned back to look at the sunset. Tubbo slowly walked up to Tommy, and sat down beside him. Tubbo could only feel that this was partially his fault.

“Why,” Tommy said.  
“I had to,” Tubbo responded.

“...They were all laughing at me Tubbo, all of them,” Tommy cried out.

Tubbo felt awful. Tommy always put on this face when everyone else was around. He would act tough and careless but in reality, he’s very soft and caring. The smallest things could make him upset, but he would always act like everything was okay. This had sent him over the edge. His very best friend had made a fool of him in front of almost everybody. He even almost had Fundy kill him. Tubbo let out a sigh.

“I’m really sorry Big Man,” Tubbo said.

Tommy didn’t respond immediately, instead, he asked his own question.

“What would you have done if I died in that lava.”

Tubbo froze. He didn’t have an answer. He was only doing his job back in the courthouse, not thinking about the consequences he himself was making.

“I...I don’t know, Tommy,” Tubbo stated.

Tommy lost it.

“TUBBO I COULD HAVE DIED, BY YOU,” he yelled out.

Tubbo flinched in fear. He had really messed up. He hadn’t been thinking in the courthouse. He was putting on his own masking, trying to act tough in front of everyone, hurting his friend to do it. Tubbo now had his own tears flowing from his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry Tommy,” he croaked out.

Now, both of them were torn, overwhelmed by the emotions that they were feeling. Tubbo collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down his face. “I wasn't thinking Tommy, I was just trying to do my job, but I hurt you while doing it. I'm really sorry..” Tubbo curled his knees up to his chest, shaking.

Tommy kneeled down and hugged Tubbo. “Its okay Big T,”.

WITH THE PEOPLE BACK AT L’MANBURG

“Where is Tubbo? He’s been gone for almost an hour!” Niki yelled. “I don't know, should we go search for him niki?” Fundy said, his arms crossed. “I’ll look for Tubbo, you guys stay here and talk to the others for a bit” Phil said, answering the two calmly. Phil set off going in the direction Tubbo went to collect firewood.

20 minutes later

Phil had gone a long way and reached another taiga biome, He couldn't find Tubbo anywhere. He then heard faint breathing and quietly walked over to where it was coming from, there was Tubbo and someone who had ran away hours earlier, sleeping. Phil let out a sigh of relief. At least he knew Tubbo was safe. Phil remembered that he told Tommy to run while he was talking to Dream, I guess he took his advice. But now, Phil was conflicted amongst 2 options. He either had to go back and tell the others he found Tubbo, possibly leading them to Tommy to do who knows what to him, or go back and lie, telling the others he had no luck. He had always known that the two had wanted to run away from all the madness, to start their own little nation, just the two of them. He made his choice. He was going to go back and lie. He couldn’t risk his children getting hurt by the others. He quickly ran back toward L’Manburg to tell the others he had no luck in finding Tubbo. He made it back to camp not too long later, regrouping with the gang. 

“Any luck?” Niki asked, concerned.

Phil only shook his head, signaling to her that he indeed had no luck.

Fundy sat there, his arms still crossed like they were before. He was suspicious of Phil as much as he was of Tommy. He knew that Phil had probably found him, but wasn’t 100% sure. Niki only let out a sigh. She was scared for Tubbo, but not for Tommy. Phil was scared for his kids, he didn’t want anyone finding them, or hurting them. He wasn’t necessarily the best at lying, he was always truthful, but he could sometimes get away with a lie or two.

BACK WITH TOMMY AND TUBBO

It's been at least 6 hours since they both disappeared, but Tommy and Tubbo were discussing what to do next. “Tubbo, you should go back to New L’Manburg. I’m probably not welcome there anymore.” Tommy suggested to Tubbo, while getting up. “But, What about you? I don’t wanna leave you here”. In the end, Tommy agreed to come back with Tubbo, but if something goes wrong, Tommy runs away again.

They make their way back to New L’Manburg, and when they arrive back, they see no one outside. “Where is everyone?” Tubbo whispered, “I dont know, they are probably asleep, I mean- it is 4am after all” Tommy whispered back. They walk out into the platforms of the country and look around, “Should we wait here or find someone?” Tubbo says, looking at Tommy. 

“You won’t need to wait for anybody,” said a voice from behind the two.

Both of them turn around to see a familiar person standing behind them...Fundy.

“Uhhh, hey Fundy,” Tommy said, nervous out of his mind.

“Fundy, I found him while I was looking for firewood and I am taking him to the courthouse to put him in a cell,” Tubbo lied through his teeth.

Tommy could see the nervousness in Tubbo’s eyes. He was trying so hard to protect him, even lying, something Tubbo almost never does. 

“Hmm, really?” Fundy questioned.

“Uhh, yep,” Tubbo said.

Tommy stayed silent, he didn’t want to risk saying anything that could blow their cover.

“Show me,” Fundy said confidently.

“Wh-what?” Tubbo said with confusion.

“Let me watch you put him in the cell,” Fundy said smugly. 

Tubbo and Tommy looked at each other with fear. If they comply with FUndy, they run the risk of Fundy pulling the lever on Tommy. If they don’t comply with Fundy, he could gather everyone up and tell them that Tommy’s been found. They look away from each other and sigh. As Tommy was about to raise his voice to argue, someone appeared behind Fundy. 

“I don’t think so Fundy,” the person said.

Fundy jumped and turned around, only to be punched across the face, being knocked out. Tommy and Tubbo jumped, clinging to each other in fear. The anonymous figure stepped out into the light, revealing the all well known green and white striped bucket hat. 

“Ph-Phil?” Tommy called out in fear.

Phil gave them both a sympathetic look before turning behind them, grabbing two backpacks and handing one to each of the two boys.  
“These backpacks are packed with a bunch of resources and supplies that I’ve collected for you two. I knew this day would come so I started collecting you guys resources from day one,” Phil stated.

Tubbo and Tubbo looked at each other, they knew what Phil meant. They had to run away. Ever since Wilbur went insane the idea had been floating around the two, never really being put into action. Now it had to be. Phil turns around again, this time, grabbing a lead. He led whatever was attached to it to be beside him. There stood a horse, with diamond armor and a saddle.

“This is Techno’s best horse. I stole it from him after I found you guys earlier when you were sleeping. You guys need to take the stuff I have given you and run as far away as possible. Fundy is most likely gonna form a search party after you guys whenever he wakes up,” Phil explained.

Tommy and Tubbo both let out sighs. They never wanted this plan to come into reality. Tommy steps closer to the horse, reaching out his hand and stroking it’s nose. The horse let out a loud snort, scaring Tommy, causing Tubbo to giggle. Tommy puts his backpack on and hops up onto the horse, throwing his leg up over to the other side, getting into a comfortable position. Tubbo puts his backpack on as well. He walks up to the horse and tries to hop on the horse but fails. He looks up at Phil with puppy dog eyes, signaling that he needs a little boost. Phil ‘awwws’ over Tubbo’s puppy eyes and gives him the little boost he needs to get up on the horse. Tommy grabs hold of the reigns of the horse, turning it around so it’s facing the path that leads back out the way they came into L’Manburg. The two boys look back at Phil, most likely for the last time.

“Be safe out there kids,” Phil said with sympathy.

“We will, thank you Phil,” Tommy said.

“And Tubbo,” Phil started, “keep him out of trouble,” referring to Tommy.

Tubbo giggles and Tommy shook his eyes.

“Goodbye Phil, we’ll write to you, I promise,” Tubbo said with hope in his voice. 

Phil nodded. Tommy clicked his heels to the side of the horse, causing the horse to jump up onto its hind legs like in those movies, neighing before coming back on four legs, and running full speed out of L’Manburg. Tubbo turned around, getting one last look at Phil before he disappeared over the hill. ‘I’ll miss this place’ Tommy thought as he looked back ahead as the horse sped out of sight of L’Manburg. As the horse continued to pick up speed, Tubbo was losing balance. He had never been on a horse this fast before. To hopefully regain balance, he wrapped his arms around Tommy’s waist, clinging to him. Tommy looked down at him and chuckled quietly.

“What?,” Tubbo asked.  
“Who’s the clingy one, hm,” Tommy replied with sass mixed with light hearted sarcasm. 

“Oh shut up Tommy, it’s still you!” Tubbo argued back, causing both boys to erupt with laughter.

Tubbo, still clinging to Tommy, laid his head onto Tommy’s back and shut his eyes. Tommy saw this and melted at the sight. He gave his friends hair a little ruffle before turning all focus back to the journey ahead of them. 

BACK IN L’MANBURG

Phil took the knocked out furry boy back to his home, placing him on his bed and pulled the covered over him. Before walking out of his house, he looked back at him once more, wondering what would’ve happened if he hadn’t shown up in time. He slowly and quietly shut the door to the house and started making his way toward his own. As he approached the doorstep to his humble abode, something, or someone, tackled him to the ground before he could reach for the door. Phil looked up to see the figure holding him down, held an enchanted crossbow and had a white smiley face mask dawned on his face.

“Hello Dream,” Phil spat.

“Where are they,” Dream growled, completely ignoring Phil’s...somewhat generous greeting.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, green boy,” Phil retorted.

Dream only rolled his eyes, pulling the crossbow he had put from its case that was tucked away on his back. He loaded the weapon with an arrow that was tipped with a dark red substance of some sort. Phil recognized it right away, it was an instant damage arrow. Once the weapon was loaded, he pointed the crossbow to Phil’s head. 

“I’ll ask again, Where. Are. they.”

Phil was about to retort once again, but he saw two other people emerge from behind Dream. They were none other than Dream’s closest acquaintances, Sapnap and George. Phil looked at them both, they were just as decked out as Dream was, full enchanted netherite with enchanted netherite weapons. But Phil never let that scare him, he stayed strong and held his ground, despite being held down by Dream.Phil took a deep breath, letting it out with a sigh. 

“I’ll never tell you, you green looking monster.” Phil said sternly

Dream, with an angry expression, started pulling the trigger to his crossbow. Phil closed his eyes, awaiting for death to consume him, but out of nowhere, a shriek could be heard from just a few blocks away.

“NOOOOOOO,” screamed the voice.  
Phil looked to his side, it was Niki, with Techno’s old enchanted netherite armor he had left in his old base. She held a diamond sword in one hand and a strength potion in the other. The three friends looked at her as fear filled their eyes. She chugged the strength potion and lunged toward Dream. She knocked Dream’s hand that was holding the crossbow toward Sapnap. Dream instinctively pulled the trigger, shooting Sapnap straight in the face with the instant damage arrow that was meant for Phil. Sapnap fell straight to the ground, falling on his stomach. Niki then swiped her sword across Dream and George’s faces, being sure to leave a scar. 

As Dream and George were re-collecting themselves after an almost fatal blow, Niki kicked Sapnap off the edge of the path, resulting in him dying to fall damage. While all of this was going down, Phil had run into his house and collected his armor and weapons from his armor stand. As soon as Sapnap was killed by fall damage, Phil was outside his house, ready to fight alongside Niki. Dream and George had returned from their stage of shock, and were ready to fight for their fallen comrade. 

“You’re so dead,” George said, directed toward Niki.

“We’ll see about that, sleep-hog,” Niki said with a cheeky smile.

That was enough to send George into a state of rage. He drew his sword and began to fight Niki. Niki, who had been PvP training with Eret, had become very skilled in fighting. Phil and Dream then looked each other dead in the eyes, at the same time. 

“You’re never ever getting close to my kids,” Phil said through his teeth, as he lunged for Dream.

From there it was an even matchup, nobody getting an upper hand over the other. As the fight continued for minutes on end, the sun was beginning to rise, peering over the hill the two boys had run away a little while ago. 

The fight continued for about an hour more before Phil and Niki were drained of all their energy. George and Dream on the other hand, were completely fine. With the Dream Team training  
almost everyday, they rarely ever get tired while fighting no matter how long the fight takes. Now, Niki and Phil were backed up against the wall of Phil’s house, being held there by Dream’s crossbow and George’s sword.

“It’s the end of the road for you two,” George said smugly.

“No,” an ominous voice started to say, “it’s the end of the road...for YOU!”

Just as the sentence was finished, someone jumped off the roof of Phil’s house, doing a frontflip, and landing in front of Dream and George, separating them from Phil and Niki.

It was Eret.  
He held two crossbows to each of the two boys' foreheads, a smirk plastered across his face. Without any second thoughts, He pulled the trigger to one of the crossbows. The arrow lodged itself right in between Dream’s eyes, killing him instantly, his body falling to the floor. Eret now turned his intimidating gaze to George. He dropped one of the crossbows, the one just used to murrder Dream, and used the free hand to grab the hem of George’s shirt, earning a scared whimper from George.

“Oh and by the way,” Eret started, “the throne’s mine bitch.” 

The other crossbows trigger was pulled, killing George on the spot, dropping dead instantly. Niki ran up to Eret and engulfed him in a massive hug. Eret hugged back, holding Niki close. Niki began crying into his shoulder, letting her emotions finally show. 

“It’s ok Niki, you’re safe now,” Eret said comfortingly.

Niki only nodded her head, sobbing more. Phil laid a hand on Niki’s shoulder, hoping to provide some sort of comfort to her. Niki grabbed Phil’s hand, pulling him into the hug. Phil was surprised at first, but joined the hugged moments later. 

“Thank you Eret,” Niki managed to say between sobs. 

“Anything for a friend,” Eret said, smiling. 

After Niki had finally calmed down, she pulled away from the hug, wiping her tears and picking up her gear. The three of them looked around them. Weapons spread across the floor and blood smeared around the floor. 

“C’mon guys, let’s clean this place up, we have a lot to do,” Phil said cheerfully.

As they started cleaning up the area around the fight, Phil had a question ringing in his mind.

“Hey, Niki?”

“Yeah Phil,” Niki responded.

“Do you think Tommy and Tubbo can come back anytime soon,” Phil asked with hope.

Niki sighed.

“I don’t know. With Tommy and Tubbo gone, Fundy is President, and I don’t think he wants them back,” Niki answered. 

Phil sorrowfully sighed, going back to cleaning up. After a while of cleaning, Phil returned back to his house to rest, thinking about when he will get his first letter from the runaway boys.

WITH TOMMY AND TUBBO

Tommy and Tubbo were still on the horse as it trotted across the hills, and Tubbo fell asleep a while ago and Tommy was half asleep. It was at least sundown at the time and they arrived at a clear plains. Tommy woke Tubbo up so they could rest somewhere, at least a cave would be fine. The two found a cave so that they could rest for the night and start traveling again in the morning.

In the morning the two got up and started traveling once more. Tubbo pulled some wheat out of his pocket, holding it up to the horse, seeing if it wanted to eat. The horse graciously took the wheat from his hands, happily munching away. Tubbo giggled and pet the horses snout, earning a look from the horse. Tommy was watching them from back inside the cave, keeping a close eye on Tubbo, making sure nobody ambushed him. The horse moved its head closer to Tubbo, sniffing him for more food. 

“I don’t have anymore bubby,” Tubbo said sorrowfully

The horse didn’t stop sniffing Tubbo, continuing it’s search for more food. Soon the horse made it to Tubbo’s hair, playfully nipping at it.

“Hey! Stop that tickles,” Tubbo said between laughs.

Tommy let out a chuckle, coming out of the cave.

“Hey Big Man,” Tubbo greeted him.

“Hello Tubbo,” Tommy responded with a smile.

“Ready to get on the road again?” Tubbo asks, a bit of excitement in his voice.

Tommy sighed and nodded his head. Although he’ll never admit it, he’s gonna miss everyone, even the ones who hurt him. Tommy helped Tubbo onto the back of the horse, lifting him up with his own brute strength. Tommy threw himself onto the horse, being careful not to fall off the opposite side. He grabbed the reins and looked behind him to see Tubbo looking back at him, smiling. Tommy smiled back and turned his head back to face forward.

“This is the new normal.” he thought.

And he didn’t mind it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is made by Me and my friend TVBB0M0MENT.


End file.
